1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fairing and utility assembly adapted to be mounted to a bicycle, thereby providing the user with a convenient, aerodynamic, highly functional, and safety promoting array of utilities, all of which are powered from a single, continuously available, power source, which is conveniently stored in a rear portion of the assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In today's world of high fuel prices and economic awareness, many motorists are turning to secondary means of transportation. Further, with today's health conscious society, people are looking to exercise as frequently as they can. For these reasons, many persons are turning to bicycles as their means of transportation and exercise. Unfortunately, many potential riders are discouraged from enjoying bicycling because of the limited safety afforded by bicycles when riding on streets crowded with automobiles, or, merely because they miss many of the comforts of riding in an automobile. For this reason, the applicant has designed a fairing and utility assembly for bicycles, which is aerodynamic so as to not burden the rider, and is highly functional with numerous safety features and conveniences.
In the past, various types of fairing assemblies have been designed for mounting on bicycles, such as the disclosures of, but the primary intent of such inventions was the fairing's aerodynamic functions, or the addition of storage space. Further, individual items such as lights, which are powered by a generator attached to the wheel and therefore only operate when the vehicle is moving, and radios, which are battery powered and have limited reception clarity and range, have been designed, but seemingly more as novelty items than as highly functional, aesthetically oriented and disposed features. As a result, a well organized, highly functional unit whose individual features are designed to capably fulfill their purpose and have an adequate power source to enable this, is a necessary and highly innovative improvement into the art of bicycling.
Although elaborate multi-function fairing assemblies have been utilized on motorcycles, the structure and design of such fairings is highly specialized for use on motorcycles, and is primarily designed for installation as part of the general motorcycle assembly, and not as an additive to be installed at a later date. Further, motorcycle fairings in addition to not being adaptable for mounting onto bicycles, are heavy and cumbersome as they are designed to be part of a motorized vehicle wherein weight differences will not have a large scale effect.
Applicant's invention is specifically designed for use on bicycles, and provides a functional arrangement of utilities powered by a powerful, rechargeable battery source, which is integrally designed as part of the system. Further, applicant's invention is not limited to the particular utility features presented, but may easily be adapted to include utilities of particular interest to the individual user.